


Paradise Lost

by aletter2elise



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, HBO Oz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Miguel take a trip to paradise that changes their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> This fiction is a present for my dear friend Michele659 who's favorite Oz pairing is Ryan and Miguel.

Chapter 1

Miguel was on his way to the tropical islands of Fuji, the first trip he’s ever been outside the U.S. He needed to escape and this vacation would do just that. It had been a difficult year for him. His parents dying in a car crash to being practically almost homeless. After funeral expenses and so many bills, he was on the verge of bankruptcy. His factory job wasn’t paying enough to make ends meet. Then one day just on a whim, he bought a lottery ticket with the spare change in his pocket. All six numbers matched. He just won 150 million dollars! His luck was finally changing. He decided to quit his job after the money came rolling in and was able to buy his family’s home. After years of house payments it was all his. If only his parents were alive to see. Miguel deeply sighed at the thought, trying not to think about all the pain and sorrow. This trip is what he needed to clear his mind and decide what to do with the rest of his life. Perhaps he will go back and finish college now that he had the security to do so. 

The sounds of the airport terminal finally cleared his mind as he looked all around to locate his gate. Shuffling to the song he wanted on his iPod, he starting walking toward gate 12 and sat near a window. The chair back was against the cool glass so Miguel had to turn to his side to look out. Watching planes fly and land on the airport pavement, he smiled at himself relishing back into his thoughts of all the possibilities and hopes for the future. Turning back in his chair, he looked all over his surroundings of the people sitting and standing at the gateway waiting to be boarded. One person in particular caught his eye. A man, sitting two feet away from Miguel from a side glace. He looked oddly familiar. He was dressed in a form fitted white t-shirt and dark denim jeans with black boots. He had cropped hair, reddish from the looks of it, pale freckled skin, a visible hazel green eye and a beautiful smile that seem to brighten his face. Miguel noticed other people eyeing him too. Where had he seen that man, he wondered? The man looked up from reading his magazine towards Miguel’s direction and Miguel instantly turned back toward the window pretending to look out. He could still feel the reddish haired man looking at him.

Leafing through his magazine, Ryan tried his hardest to not stare back at the man by the window. He had dark hair and tan skin, Cuban maybe? He was dressed casually like Ryan, wearing faded jeans and a cut-off red sleeved tee that showed off his many interesting tattoos. The tan skinned man wasn’t at all aware that he was being eyed back for he was too busy jamming to his iPod. Almost singing aloud to the lyrics, the Latin man stopped himself right away and turned back to looking out the window. Ryan smiled and lightly chuckled to himself, going back to reading his sports mag. He was used to the attention. Being an actor does that. This trip was the beginning of the rise of his career. Ryan was offered the leading role in an action flick and filming was taking place in Fuji of all places. Starting out as a rookie and soon becoming an A-list celeb was his long life dream. He worked so hard all year, everything from commercials to small roles on soap operas. His luck finally changed by some miracle running into a well-known producer while working his second job as a bartender. The producer remembered seeing him on a TV commercial about running shoes and told Ryan how graceful he was on camera. The producer was even more impressed in finding out that Ryan did all of his own stunts. So low and behold, Ryan is on this all expense paid trip to Fuji. This was a very exciting time. The only place he ever traveled outside the US was his motherhome of Ireland visiting his grandparents every year at Christmas.

“Flight number 417, is now boarding at gate 12.” the gate agent announced as the first class passengers started to board the plane. Miguel was happy to pay extra for a first class seat if it meant he could get on the plane first, sit next to the window and take advantage of the free drinks. Trying to negotiate with his carry-on, Miguel lifted it to the upper compartment and the bag slipped from his hands and landed on the floor.

“Dammit!” Miguel cursed to himself as he bent down to pick it up. He was stopped by a hand extending on the other handle of the bag. He looked up to see the hazel green eyed stranger again.

“Need some help?” the man asked. Both men started lifting the bag and stuffing it into the upper compartment.

“Thanks.” Miguel replied. They looked at each other for a moment.

“Don’t mention it.” the man said as he went to his seat which was two rows in front of Miguel’s. Miguel sat down to his window side seat looking out yet again. Something about looking out windows always fascinated him. He would often imagine himself in the scenery of the outside. Imagine other cities, other landscapes, now he didn’t have to imagine it anymore. After his drink order of tequila gold was presented to him, Miguel went back to listening to his tunes before takeoff.

Ryan sat down with cat-like ease as he got comfortable lounging in his seat before takeoff. The plane was fairly full of passengers ready to go on a long journey across the Pacific Ocean. Getting back to reading his magazine didn’t help keep Ryan’s mind from what has been hounding him for quite some time. The pressures of the camera and screen he could handle, but marriage was something he could not. Another reason why Ryan wanted to go on this trip. He wanted to use this opportunity to take the time to decide whether or not he wanted to settle down with Shannon, his girlfriend of 3 years. A year ago they talked about marriage and kids. Ryan said if they were still together, they would marry next summer, which delighted her. He loved her enough, but he wasn’t so sure if she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This was something he really needed time to ponder. 

With everyone buckled up and ready to go, the plane took flight. As time progressed, the plane was filled with the sounds of the same old mindless chatter from the passengers trying to occupy themselves for a 14-hour trip. Ryan was busy flirting with a female fan who asked for his autograph shortly after the announcement that passengers may move around the cabin. A movie was played later on; nothing brand new or Oscar-awarded for that matter. Some chick flick about a girl who got knocked up on some crazy one-night stand. Miguel eventually decided to take a nap. He heard enough of the surrounding noise plus his iPod battery juice ran dry 2 hours ago. 

When dinner time arrived, Miguel finally woke up and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was handed a tray of what was supposed to pass for steak, a baked potato, and vegetables.

“You would think the plane food in first class is appetizing, but this has no flavor at all.” Miguel thought. He took little bites of his meal and only finished up his dinner roll. Taking one last big gulp of his tequila, he got up and headed towards the restroom. 

“Hey Sam, where we at?” he asked the stewardess with whom he had small talk during the flight.

“Over endless blue waters as far as the eyes can see. When I see some land, I’ll be sure to give you the signal for land ho!”

Miguel chuckled. “You’re a real funny girl there, Sam, ever think of leaving the life of a flight attendant to become a comedian?” 

He walked to the restroom stall door. Sam shook her head with amusement and went back to work. After relieving his bladder, Miguel washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at his reflecting looking at the smooth lined scar on his right cheek. It had been months since the work accident at his former job in the sheet metal factory, but it healed quite nicely. He started tracing the pink line with his fingers. The call for everyone on board to fasten their seats beats broke Miguel’s concentration. It was obvious that they were experiencing turbulence as Miguel tried to gain his balance. He opened the restroom stall door and starting walking as best as he could without falling face down on the floor. The plane was shaking back and forth so much Miguel has to apply both of his hands to whatever surface he could reach.

“Miguel? You really need to take your seat,” Sam said as she too was having difficulty with her own balance.

“I’m trying.” Miguel said with a shaky voice.

Suddenly there was a terrifying sound, like a bomb. One of the plane engines exploded. Everyone panicked. Oxygen masks automatically fell down from the above passenger seats and quickly everyone seated tried putting them on. Miguel had to hold on for dear life otherwise he would have been sucked away. He gripped painfully onto a hand rail and can hear the horrifying screams of everyone on board. Sam was about two feet away from Miguel, hold on to a nearby seat. Extending his hand, he tried to reach for her.

“Sam, gimme your hand!” Miguel shouted.

Sam had both of her hands gripped onto the passenger seat so tightly they felt like they were about to bleed. She tried to reach for Miguel with her left hand, still holding on to the seat painfully with her right. Ryan was only a seat row away from the stewardess. Trying to help as well, he also reached out to her. Ryan’s arm was still too far and had difficulty loosening his seat belt to get closer to her. Sam tried with all her might to grab Miguel’s hand. Her right hand started to slip off grip with the seat. All of the sudden she was gone. Sucked away out into the night sky as if she never existed.

“Sam! No!” Miguel cried. 

He held on with both arms now to the rail tightly. The pressure in the cabin made it hard for Miguel to breathe. He tried to reach for a nearby mask with no success. The plane started tilting downward fast. A huge wave of water started filling the cabin. They landed head on into the ocean. The water pressure knocked Miguel from his grip of the rail. His body was pushed all the way to the back of the plane. As the water filled up the cabin, Miguel swam as high to the little air left in the plane as possible taking deep breaths of air. Expanding his lungs he took one last large deep breath before the plane was completely submerged under water. Some of the lights on the plane were still working so Miguel could see inside the cabin. It was like something out of a horror movie. Everywhere he could see people were dead. All still strapped to their seats they looked like floating rag dolls. Swimming around Miguel looked up from the roof torn plane and saw the light of the moon shine on the water surface. Just when he was about to swim upward beside him he saw Ryan. He was still alive! Not for long if Miguel didn’t do something about it. Ryan was holding his breath, tugging at his seat belt trying with all his might to free himself. Miguel quickly swam to Ryan and assisted him. With lots of shakes and wiggles of the seat belt fastener, Miguel was able to finally free him. Ryan was losing oxygen from the breath he was holding in. He started to pass out and Miguel instantly swung Ryan’s arm around his neck and swam them both up to the surface.

The moment they hit the surface, Miguel inhaled greedily a big breath of air. He tilted Ryan’s face as far away from the water as he could, helping him to open his mouth to breath. Ryan was still out of it, but breathing shallow. They were both lucky to be alive. Looking at his surroundings, Miguel spotted a large piece of the plane floating in the water. Miguel started swimming Ryan and himself towards the floating wreckage. It looked and felt sturdy enough so Miguel lifted Ryan on top if its surface before lifting himself on. Miguel sat down and started to catch his breath. He looked onward to what was left of the plane. Nothing remanded except a few bits and pieces of wreckage. No land in sight. Sam was right. They were somewhere on the Pacific Ocean. The only question was where? Looking at his unconscious companion, Miguel put his ear to Ryan’s chest to listen to his heart and lungs. Thankfully Ryan was still breathing; Miguel started rubbing his own face with both hands wondering what was to become of them. Miguel looked back down at Ryan. He looked asleep. Miguel finally followed suit. There was nothing left to do but wait for help to come.

***

The first thing Miguel noticed when he woke up was a strange sound of metal banging against a hard surface. Opening his eyes he looked to see the metal wreckage of the plane he was laying on hitting a huge rock in the wavy waters. Sitting up, Miguel saw more areas of rocks and sand. The oceans current sweep them to dry land. Excited, Miguel quickly turned to Ryan to awaken him.

“Mister! Hey Mister, wake up!” Miguel shook the man with both hands gripped to his shirt. Ryan slowly opened his eyes moaning to the loud man and the sun blinding his eyes. Blocking the rays with his hand he sat up.

“Ow, my head. What happened?” The whining man said as he massaged his temple.

“Don’t you remember? We crash landed in the ocean.” Miguel helped Ryan off the plane wreckage to the sandy shore.  
“  
Oh yeah that’s right. Where are we?”

“I don’t know. Let’s find out.” Miguel walked quickly all over the beach looking for any signs of civilization.

“Hello?” Miguel shouted to the direction of the palm trees. Ryan echoed the same. They headed toward the tropical jungle shouting hello over and over. It was full of lush palms, coconut, and banana trees. A few fragrant flowers all around. The only sounds were of parrots and a waterfall nearby. Both men followed the sound of the falls and saw the breathtaking sight. The waterfall was huge and it ended into a large sized waterhole with the same looking boulders as the sea shoreline. Miguel went to his knees to the water’s edge cupping his hands to have a test drink. It was fresh so he started cupping more water and gulped it quickly. In no time Ryan plunged into the water and also took a big drink only he was drinking from the waterfall itself. After refreshing himself, Ryan swam back toward Miguel who was splashing the cool water all over his face and neck.

“Maybe we made it to Fuji.” Ryan said as he started getting out of the water to sit by Miguel.

“It’s very well possible. Look over there. That mountain would be a great spot to scout this whole island. We should climb up it and have a look see.”

“Fine by me.” Ryan answered. Miguel led the way toward the mountain.  
Neither one of them spoke during the hike. As time progressed Miguel realized something.

“You know, I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Ryan O’Reily.” Ryan stopped walking and held out his hand.

Miguel returned the hand shake and smiled “Miguel Alvarez.”

Walking again, the men made it to the mountain and started climbing. Ryan was having trouble holding on the rocky surface.

“Need help? Here hold on to me.” Miguel offered his arm.

“No I’m fine!” Ryan snapped struggling to climb.

“Ryan, I can tell your body’s still a little weak. Please let me help you.”

“I said no!” Ignoring Miguel’s offer he went back to climbing the cliff.

“Ok” Miguel said softly as Ryan passed by him. Still concerned about Ryan’s state of being, he climbed behind Ryan just in case the stubborn man lost his footing. Finally reaching the top peak, the men looked at the great beyond of the ocean. No other islands were in sight. No other people to be seen anywhere that occupied the island. They truly were all alone.

“God dammit fuck!” Ryan shouted kicking his feet on the ground.

“Ryan, calm down man.”

“You fucking calm down!” Ryan pointed his finger at Miguel then waved his hand in the air. “We’re stuck here in the middle of nowhere!”

“Someone will find us. There has to be some kind of search and rescue going on as we speak.” Miguel assured him.

Ryan refused to listen. He got right into Miguel’s face yelling. “How are they gonna find us here huh? There’s no one here Miguel! We could be anywhere. Who the fuck knows how far we drifted from that plane crash.”

“We just have to make the best of this shitty situation.” Miguel looked back out to the beach shores around the island. Not far from where they were washed ashore, he spotted what looked to be luggage bagging. “Hey look over there!” Miguel pointed to the direction of what he spotted. “I see something, a bag. Let’s go after it. We need supplies.”

“Right just what we need. A luggage bag. It’s probably full of some old ladies granny panties.” Ryan said sarcastically.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just chill out, ok?” Miguel said annoyed.

Huffing in frustration, Ryan followed Miguel back to the beach. Miguel tried to stay positive, but was having difficulty due to Ryan’s attitude. He had a feeling he was to be the one both of their lives depended on to survive. He just couldn’t understand why Ryan was being so nasty to him. Sure he almost died and has been through quite the ordeal, but there was no reason at all for Ryan’s actions. They remained silent the whole way back to the beach. Ryan would stare at Miguel every once in awhile daring the shorter man to speak. His icy stare sent chills down Miguel’s spine. Miguel kept a straight face trying his best not to let his tension show. As the men approached the white, sandy beach, there were now more pieces of baggage on the shoreline. Little bits of this and that everywhere. True evidence that the plane crash really happened. Miguel went for a small box that looked to be some sort of first aid kit. Ryan was all over a Louis Vuitton garment bag stuffed with classy looking button down shirts, dress pants, and shoes. Not exactly survival gear, but Ryan was all in awe for the expensive clothes. He held a pale blue shirt to his chest looking down then up to Miguel’s direction with a smirk. Miguel just rolled his eyes and went back to the first aid kit. It contained the basics: bandages, antiseptics, pills, scissors; there was also a small flashlight, a Swiss army knife, and a tiny pair of binoculars. He searched all over the box for some matches but there were none to be seen.Sighing deeply, Miguel closed the box and walked to Ryan.

“I found a first aid kit. No matches, but it’s better than nothing.”

Ryan was crotched down to the ground still going through more fancy looking bags for clothes in his size.

“Ryan hello? Did ya hear me? I said I found some survival gear.”

Ryan looked up at Miguel then. “We’re gonna need clothes too you know.” he said coldly.

Miguel set the kit down by a palm tree looking down at Ryan. “Alright,” Miguel said keeping his voice in a neutral tone. “Um, I’m gonna look around some more and see what else we can use.”

Miguel walked off the opposite direction of Ryan’s and didn’t even bother turning his head back to look at him. There was no point. Ryan, it seemed, hated Miguel’s guts.

Chapter 2

Sunset was drawing near as the two men scrounged around whether they could find. Both of them were eager and hoping so badly help would come soon. Reluctantly Ryan helped Miguel with finding food, setting up a little camp, and gathering wood for their campsite and to set up a rescue flair. Earlier that day Ryan suggested the idea. They would pile some wood high enough to light a fire and it would create a lot of smoke so someone afar would know where they were. They made fishing poles with long sticks, string found in the first aid kit, and earrings from one of the washed up luggage bags. Ryan caught two fish; Miguel caught three, which totaled five nice looking Perch. As the sun lay down to dusk ending the day, the two men set up the rest of their camp on the beach. Miguel laid out some dried palm leaves to pass for bed padding. He then covered their beds with large pieces of cloth found washed ashore to use as blankets. Finishing his side of where he was going to sleep, Miguel noticed Ryan trying his best to make a fire. Ryan piled up some wood in a handmade pit that had rocks circled around it. He had a stick in each hand and was rubbing them together as hard as he could to make them spark. Miguel smiled a little with no demeaning at Ryan’s efforts and went beside him on his knees.

“Your not gonna make it spark doing it that way,” Miguel said trying his best not to sound bossy.

“I think I know how to make a fire. I’m not that much of a city boy,” Ryan sneered.

Miguel took a deep breath and walked off quick and just as quickly returned with something in his hand.

“The trick is you need something dry like newspaper so you can catch a spark. Were out in the wilderness so dry grass or leaves works just as good.” Miguel set some dry grass down into the wood pile and ushered Ryan to go back to rubbing the stick together.

Ryan shot him daggers but went ahead and did what Miguel suggested. About two minutes passed and Ryan noticed smoke appear. Miguel blew on it.

“Keep going.” Miguel said as he kept blowing the spot between the grass and wood till at last fire appeared instead of smoke.

Ryan sighed and made a self-satisfied look. Miguel added more dried grass to keep the fire burning higher.

“See? Nothing to it. You did good.”

Miguel grabbed one of the fish they caught and pierced it into a sharpened ended stick, sat down on his palm leaf bed and set the fish over the fire to cook. Ryan did the same picking up the largest fish in the bunch and sitting across from Miguel on his own sleeping arrangement. After their fish was cooked all the way, Miguel handed Ryan a large banana leaf to set his fish on to eat. They ate in silence for awhile the only sounds around them were of the fire crackling and the waves crashing on the shore. Miguel was starving to death and ate the fish quickly making a mess of himself.

“So, Ryan, tell me, what do you do for a living?” Miguel said with a mouthful of fish.

“Oh I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you with that mutilated fish in that trap of yours.” Ryan said in that same sarcastic voice from earlier that day.

Miguel finally had enough of it. “Excuse me, what is your problem? Have I offended you in some way? Because you haven’t said one nice word to me since we got stranded here.”

Miguel threw his fish bones in the fire in frustration. “Jesus.” He muttered, laying his arms on his knees and looked down at the ground pissed off and hurt.

It was then Ryan realized he really was being an asshole. This man has gone out of his way to help him so he could be sitting here right now by a fire eating a nice fish meal instead of becoming a fish meal for the sharks at the bottom of the ocean. A moment passed and Ryan finally spoke.

“Miguel?”

Miguel looked up at Ryan with a saddened expression.

“Thank you…for saving my life.” Ryan waited for Miguel to respond expecting a smart ass remark; instead he was giving a small smile.

“You’re welcome.” Miguel said warmly. He then took a drink of water from a hollowed coconut shell.

“And to answer your question.” Ryan added. “I’m an actor.”

Miguel cocked an eyeball. “Actor? Hmm you do look familiar. What might I have seen you in?”

“Nothing special really. I’ve worked in commercials, soap operas, and some theater. I want to make it big on the silver screen. That’s the main reason why I was going to Fuji. I was picked for the leading role in an action jungle flick. The writer hasn’t come up with a movie title yet, but it’s based on the character Tarzan.”

“That’s a beautiful thought. Actor Ryan O’Reily swinging from vine to vine in nothing but a loin cloth.” Miguel said winking and laughing. The laughter was becoming contagious.

“And you? What were you going to Fuji for?” Ryan asked.

“Vacation mostly. I recently won the lottery. Money is a great thing to have, but I’m not planning on living the lifestyle of the nose-in-the-air, stuck-up rich snob.” Miguel was drinking the last of his water and saw Ryan make a face.

“What’s wrong with being rich? They’re not all stuck up.” Ryan replied taking a drink of water from his own coconut bowl.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, well, my family was fairly well off. My childhood home is a mansion just outside of Dublin, Ireland. I spent the rest of my grown up years in a beautiful brownstone in Manhattan. Also…wait where am I going with this?” Ryan chuckled to himself. “Ok yeah I guess we are stuck up, but hey your one of us now.”

Miguel laughed out loud at that. “Hardly. Anyway I wanna do much more with my life besides travel. I’m thinking of pursuing a career.”

“Oh yeah? What do you wanna do?” Ryan asked. He was still hungry and took a bite of a banana.

“You promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise. C’mon spill.”

“Well… I want to be a nurse.”

Miguel waited for Ryan to respond. Ryan looked at him holding back a laugh he couldn’t conceal any longer.

“Hey, you promised not to laugh!” Miguel scolded.

Ryan put both of his hands in the air. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just I’m surprised that you chose that particular profession. I picture you to be more of a mechanic or welder; engineer even.”

“Been there, done that. I dunno I…I just want to do something meaningful you know? Help people just like my mother did. She was registered nurse and found a lot of joy in helping others.”

Ryan studied Miguel’s look of anticipation. “Miguel Alvarez, registered nurse. Has a nice ring to it.”

Miguel smiled happily at that. Ryan smiled back. They stayed up practically all night talking like they were best friends catching up on old times. Miguel told Ryan pretty much everything about himself. He mentioned his parent’s death, his previous job, growing up in New Jersey, his golden retriever he named Julie, and his remaining relatives. Miguel’s only family was his cousin who was half-Italian named Dino Ortolani. He told Ryan he saw Dino and his wife and kids often on weekends and holidays. Miguel also told of his first love named Maritza. She was the love of his life, or so he thought until one night after coming home from working the late shift, he caught her cheating with his best friend in their bed. It happened six years ago and he stayed happily single ever since. Ryan talked about growing up in Ireland, about his little brother Cyril, who was fresh out of law school and backpacking somewhere in Europe. His parents Seamus and Suzanne divorced when Ryan and Cyril were little, but they made the effort to stay in both of their sons lives. Ryan’s father was also a lawyer whose main office was in Manhattan. Seamus hoped that Ryan would get out of this acting phase, also go to law school, and run the family business. It will never happen, Ryan told Miguel. It was all up to Cyril to fill in their father’s shoes. He also told Miguel about Shannon and him deciding about whether or not to marry her. Miguel bit his lip on that one. He didn’t know what to say about it and really didn’t want to answer. Before long, Ryan and Miguel were starting to feel comfortably drowsy and drifted off to sleep.

***

The rays of the morning sun started to wake up Ryan. The smell of cool salty ocean air filled his nostrils reminding him of where he was. Rubbing his eyes and letting out a big yawn, he noticed Miguel wasn’t in his bed. Ryan grabbed his white t-shirt and stood up putting it on looking all around for his missing companion. 

“Maybe he went to get a drink of water?” Ryan thought heading towards the falls.

No sign of him anywhere. Ryan cupped his hands and took three big gulps of water before going back to the beach shore. To his right were some steep rocky cliffs that were in the low tide of the shore. The beach seemed dotted everywhere with rocky areas. To his left was where they were washed ashore yesterday so he decided to look there next. Still no sign.

“Where could he be?”

Ryan walked alongside the sea tide back to the right hand side of the island. Passing a higher raised rocky cliff, he spotted Miguel sitting on the larger rocks facing the ocean. He sat there deep in thought with mournful eyes.

“Hey Miguel.” Ryan softly spoke. “You ok?”

Ryan sat beside Miguel, wanting to put his arm around the younger man to comfort him but thought better of it. “What’s wrong?”

“I was thinking about Sam. The stewardess on the plane remember? I barely knew her but I can’t stop thinking about what happened. Seeing her body flying through the air. It keeps playing in my head over and over.”

Miguel put his head in his hands trying his best not to cry. “I tried to help her…I tried to save her.”

“Miguel you can’t beat yourself up about it. It’s not your fault.” It was then Ryan finally threw caution to the wind and wrapped his right arm around Miguel’s shoulders. “You did what you could.”

Miguel looked up at Ryan accepting the reassuring touch. He leaned toward Ryan’s touch not away and gave another one of his small smiles that made Ryan’s heart ache.

“C’mon, let’s go find you something to eat.”

Ryan helped Miguel up and led him back into the island jungle. “What are you doing? You’re getting too close with this guy. You know what will happen. He’ll fuck you over like everyone else.” 

Ryan had to put his hard mask back on. Being close with someone always made him feel weak. He kept telling himself not to be vulnerable with Miguel. That none of this will matter in the end.  
The two cast aways gathered a bushel of bananas and a few coconuts for breakfast. After eating their fruity meal, the men set up the rescue flair with the wood they gathered from last night. They made it a good size and tall enough to burn well. It was out in the open but near enough to the palm trees so the tide couldn’t wash it away. 

“This is a really great idea you came up with,” Miguel said handing him more branches.

“Just doing whatever it takes to get off this island and make it to Fuji. I just hope I haven’t already been replaced in that movie.” Ryan finished stacking the last of the wood for their flair.

“Oh yeah you’re gonna play ((Tarzan the ape man)) in the movie right?” Miguel chuckled.

“Laugh it up nurse boy. I’m going places and this movie is my ticket to star power.”

“Smug bastard.” Miguel continued laughing, but Ryan was not amused. He gave a dirty look and walked past Miguel almost shoving him.

“Looks like someone’s back to having a stick up the ass. If he thinks I’m going to take his crap, he has another thing coming.” Miguel told himself as he followed Ryan into the jungle.

Chapter 3

“We don’t have to sleep outside anymore. I found a cave!” Miguel told Ryan happily.

Ryan put the binoculars down, sat up from sitting in the shade of a palm tree and followed Miguel to the location of the cave. For days Ryan stayed either close by the shoreline or up the highest cliff of the island searching and waiting for anyone to come and rescue them. He was determined to go back to his career and his life. Miguel felt like he might as well have been invisible. Ryan barely talked to him since the first night inhabiting the island, but Miguel really thought they made some kind of connection, hoped they would become friends. Ryan had this whole “arrogant-tough-as-nails-don’t-need-anyone” facade going on, but deep down Miguel can sense that he had been hurt in the past by people who claimed to have loved and cared about him. He was going to find a way somehow to drop Ryan’s guard and get inside - to let Ryan know he wasn’t alone.

Days quickly turned to weeks as Ryan and Miguel tried to pass the time by making their new cave home livable. The cave was located not far from the sea shore and had a hollow spot on the cavern wall that looked like a window facing the ocean. Inside it wasn’t rough or abrasive like the rocky cliffs outside but almost smooth due to years of endless moisture. Most of the cavern was fairly dry except for a few spots that still dripped with water causing stalactites. There was another hollowed spot just above the cave that passed well for a chimney, so they could light a fire at night to remove the evening chill. Ryan kept his distance by sleeping on the opposite side of the cavern from Miguel. His bed was near the while Miguel’s bed was more across from his behind the homemade fire pit.

Neither one of them talked to each other much unless a situation called for it. Only small talk for things such as do you need help picking bananas or gathering wood? Miguel finally just let it go and figured if Ryan wanted to open up he would. Miguel kept himself occupied by getting creative with his Swiss army knife and other things found from the plane wreckage. He made a crate for catching crabs using wood and tulle from a torn evening gown. It was a nice change having something other than fish to eat every night for dinner. He carved little animal figurines and even made a chess set so he and Ryan could play a game. One night he took firewood burned to charcoal and drew pictures on the cavern walls to make the place more cheerful. He drew landscapes of woods and farmland. He even drew a graceful dog running in a field that was supposed to pass for his dog, Julie, whom he missed very much. Nighttime was the worst for Miguel. Every night after dinner, Ryan would look at him, wish him good night and turn in earlier for bed. When sleep was difficult for Miguel, he would walk to the beach shore and lay on the sand to look up at the stars. He hated that Ryan ignored his existence. He also hated that he couldn’t get a good night’s sleep. All he had were nightmares. They were either of his parent’s accident or watching Sam die in front of him. Sometimes Miguel thought that Ryan was doing right by him, don’t get too close and neither of them will get hurt.

Ryan knew he wasn’t being pleasant around Miguel. He owed the man big time for saving his life. He just wasn’t sure how to return the favor. Ryan helped with food hunting and gathering of water and firewood which has now become an everyday routine. He would play chess with Miguel out of boredom but secretly because he enjoyed Miguel’s company. Ryan so badly wanted to trust Miguel, to share his thoughts and feelings. Everyone in Ryan’s life has been a disappointment; even Ryan’s brother Cyril was distant emotionally at times. It was always the same for him. Be strong and learn to survive on your own because all you have to rely on in this world is yourself. Ryan figured it would also be easier to keep his distance from Miguel because if and when they ever got off this damn island, it would hurt less to never see him again. So everyday he sat down and watched, waiting for a rescue boat or plane. Ryan kept his main focus to return back to New York and go back to what he loved most: acting. He was sure by now the producers of the Fuji film already found a replacement. Ryan tried to say positive about the whole messy situation, that he would get a new part in another movie.

Morning came and Ryan woke up to notice yet again that Miguel wasn’t in his bed asleep. Figuring Miguel must have gone off to hunt for this morning’s meal, Ryan decided to go to the falls to refresh himself with a bath. He would join Miguel for breakfast later. Walking closer to the waterfall, he stopped in his tracks to see in front of him a naked Miguel swimming in the crisp, clear water singing to himself. He quickly hid in the bushes before Miguel could spot him. He should have left. This wasn’t a woman he was feasting his eyes on, this was a man. Ryan questioned his own feelings about Miguel before, but now he was even more confused. He had seen men naked in the gym locker before and never had any attraction for men in the past. Was this something he had been suppressing all this time? There was no doubt Miguel was beautiful. His light caramel skin glistened in the water. His brown eyes showed so much warmth and life that Ryan found endearing. And his lips, God those full soft lips were made for kissing.

“Stop it Ryan! What is the matter with you? You need to just walk away.” He kept telling himself, but still he didn’t move.

He also didn’t realize he was holding his breath as he saw Miguel lift himself out of the waterhole to stand above the waterfall letting it cascade over him. Miguel stretched his arms out to the water then moved his hands into his hair and torso singing a song in Spanish. Ryan watched as Miguel continued to bathe himself. Seeing his perfectly shaped back, his round firm ass, his strong legs. When Miguel turned to his front view, Ryan got an eyeful of Miguel’s full glory. Turning beet red, Ryan ran away as quickly as he could back to the beach hoping Miguel didn’t hear him. His heart felt like it was about to explode from his chest and he struggled to catch his breath.

“I’m not attracted to him. I’m just feeling lonely. That’s it. That’s all it is.” But that wasn’t it and Ryan knew it. Trying his best to get the nude Latin Adonis out of his head, Ryan calmed himself long enough to decide to have a saltwater bath instead.

After sunning off on a rock by the waterhole, Miguel put on a pair of cut off jeans, got out his knife, and went on his morning search for breakfast. He picked a few bananas for Ryan and himself along with finding two coconuts to eat and drink from. The same old thing they ate every morning. It’s not like they had a choice of variety. Walking to the destination of the cave, he spotted Ryan on the shore already preparing the handmade crab traps. Ryan threw them into the water and tied the rope line onto a small rocky cliff. Ryan turned around to see Miguel watching him work and jumped off the rocks walking towards him.

“Breakfast is served.” Miguel said handing Ryan a banana and coconut shell. Ryan almost couldn’t look Miguel in the eyes after seeing him nude earlier. He tried to hide the flushed look on his face.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. What are you my fucking dad?” Ryan snapped, grabbing the fruit from Miguel’s hands.

“Jesus someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed.” Miguel gave Ryan a questionable look and then walked away to sit under the shade of a palm. “Just let to go Miguel. The guy obviously hates you. Mind your own business and he will mind his.” 

Ryan wanted to take it all back. He felt awful for snapping at Miguel. “I’m going back to the cave to get a few things before I go to the high peak to keep watch. You’ll light the bonfire if you see anything?” He asked plainly.

“Of course I will. We’ve talked about the rescue plan before, Ryan. I’ll catch us some fish for dinner by the time you get back.”

Ryan nodded and took a big bite of his banana as he started walking to the direction of the cave.

Miguel watched him walk away and exhaled deep. “Its check out time on this so-called vacation.  
It’s just no use.” 

He shook his head as if trying to clear his mind completely of thinking. Why in the world did he still care for a man who wanted nothing to do with him? Tried as he may, Miguel just couldn’t shake off his feelings for Ryan. There were so many good qualities in Ryan. His confidence, his determination to reach his goals, his dry humor, Miguel found that he loved all those things. All Miguel needed to do was show Ryan how to love. Someday, somehow it will happen. He finished his breakfast and decided he would spear for fish instead of use fishing poles. Miguel carved a sharp end of a long wood stick with his Swiss army knife. Satisfied with the sharpness, he put the knife back into his pocket and walked to the shoreline. Locating a deep area of the sea, he climbed up a rocky cliff and dove into the cool water.

Ryan grabbed the binoculars, some water, and the coconut shell and put them into a worn out duffle bag. He tried to keep his mind at ease by not daydreaming of what he saw earlier this morning. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get Miguel out if his head. It wasn’t because he was turned on by his body; he was turned on by his soul. Ryan loved Miguel’s caring nature, sense of humor, and passion for life. They were a lot alike in some ways, so close but yet so far away. Ryan only had himself to blame for that. He truly needed to make it up to Miguel for being such a dick to him. Somehow he was going to live up to that promise. Ryan reached the top peak almost out of breath. He took a large drink from his over-used water bottle and scouted the horizon. As always, there were no signs of life. He crouched down the ground putting his duffle bag down and looked outward with the binoculars. He turned his body a little from left to right. Just as Ryan was about to turn around to look from behind, he spotted something way out in the ocean. Up close it looked like a little red and white speck. Adjusting the lenses, Ryan made out the form of a ship. A ship! He raised himself up slowly with his mouth wide open. His eyes must be deceiving him.

“A ship! A ship! Hey!” Ryan shouted running down the peak as quickly as he could. “Miguel! Miguel! A ship! Light the flair!” He stumbled and almost tripped on his own feet running so fast. He wanted to get back on the beach and he wanted to be there now!

Miguel was so busy fish hunting underwater he didn’t even see the far off ship that looked like a tiny bath toy from a distance. He swam up the water surface taken a few quick deep breaths before diving back into the water trying his best to spear for some good sized fish. After five tries, his practicing aim finally paid off and he caught a large cod big enough to feed two people. He hit the surface in triumph to his hunting achievement holding up his prize. The smile started to turn into a look of confusion as he saw Ryan running on the beach and shouting like a maniac.

“Miguel what the fuck are you doing? Don’t you see the ship!?” Ryan pointed towards its direction.

“What ship?”

“What do you mean what ship? There out in the distance. You’re telling me all this time you haven’t seen it? Dammit Miguel it’s right there in plain sight!”

Miguel was still in the ocean. He turned around to see what Ryan was talking about. He saw the form of a ship in the far distance. “Oh shit!” Miguel made the same face Ryan animated earlier.

Ryan dashed to the rescue bon flair. He was furious to see it unlit. “Miguel, Dammit! Help me light the flair!”

He quickly crouched down and tried to create a spark. Ryan rubbed two sticks together so hard his hands were going numb and started to get blisters. Miguel quickly ran to his side to help him, but it was too late. The ship was nowhere to be seen. As if it disappeared. Ryan looked back down to his hands and throws the sticks in frustration.

“Ryan, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see the ship. I didn’t know.”Miguel reached his hand to Ryan’s shoulder to comfort him. Ryan jerked Miguel’s hand away and stood up just as quickly.

“Get off me! You know I’ve just about had it with you!” Ryan snapped making his anger crystal clear.

“With me?”

“Yeah with you! It’s your fault that were stuck here on this rock.”

“Is that so?” Miguel spat back at Ryan. “If it weren’t for me, pal, you would be swimming with the fishes right now. I saved your ass.”

“Who asked you to do that, huh? You should have left me on that plane to die.”

“Ryan!”

“It’s true,” Ryan hissed. “I would rather be fish food then be around an annoying third-world-country loser like you.”

“You should talk, you spineless snot-nosed rich-bitch excuse for a human being!” Miguel hissed back. He could not believe his ears.

“Shut up!”

“No, you shut up!” Miguel continued. “I’ve seen you. You have been cruel to me to push me away and I’ve had it! Don’t you feel anything other than anger? No, I guess not because you’re nothing but a pussy.”

Ryan snapped and punched Miguel in the face. Miguel fell hard onto the sand. He stroked his sore jaw and felt a trickle of blood coming from his split lip. Raising himself on his feet he eyed Ryan for a moment and walked passed him to the direction of the cave.

Ryan turned towards Miguel. “Where are you going?”

Miguel stopped and turned back around. “It’s a big rock so I’m going to get my things. I’ll stay on one far side of this island and you stay on the other. Then whenever the time comes when we get rescued we can forget about it. We never met, this never happened!”

“Fucking fine by me!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Fuck you!”

“Go fuck yourself!”

"Palos y piedras a mi amigo. Palos y piedras.” Miguel’s voice trailed off as he walked away still muttering in Spanish. Ryan stormed off the opposite direction trying to come to his senses. He didn’t know if he should feel relieved or sad. Miguel could read him all too well and that’s what scared the shit out of him.

Chapter 4

The sounds of the tropic wildlife and beauty of the sun arising from the ocean reflecting its warm glow of the dawn brought no contentment to Miguel. Today was just yet another day of surviving alone. Wake up, take a piss, hunt for food, bathe, entertain yourself to whatever activates you can render, sleep, and start all over again. Like Ryan, he also kept a close eye to see if anyone out there would come to their rescue. He had a feeling that if there was any kind of search party, that they gave up weeks ago by now. Days went on and neither Miguel nor Ryan spoke or even attempted to see one another. The only time they saw each other was at the watering hole by the falls to fill their buckets and worn out water bottles with their only fresh water source. They never spoke, only gave one another dirty looks as if waiting to see which of them would break the ice. Miguel ended up sleeping on the ground and tried to make a suitable tent with some branches and palm leaves but it didn’t cover him too well especially when it rained and he would still end up soaked. It was only stubborn pride that kept him from going back to the cave and calling a truce. He tried his best to forget about Ryan and forget his feelings for him. As rude as Ryan was, Miguel still deeply respected and cared about the man. Miguel never thought it would end this way for him. Spending the rest of his life in a place where it was meant to be a paradise. His hell on earth had a name and it was Ryan O’Reily.

Ryan struggled to climb a coconut tree to reach for some fruit to eat. Gathering food was more of an easy task for Miguel and he didn’t have the Swiss army knife. He almost had his hand touching a coconut orb when he lost his grip on the tree trunk and fell to the ground. A bush broke his fall so nothing was broken except for his ego. He cursed at himself and wished Miguel was here to help him. It was only his stubborn pride that kept him from calling a truce and asking Miguel if he could borrow the pocket knife. When night came, Ryan would stare at Miguel’s cave drawings. He traced his fingers to every line and curve and wondered if Miguel ever thought about him. He was also worried about Miguel, wondered if he had found a decent place to sleep. He never thought of anyone but himself, but now all his thoughts were of Miguel. In his whole fucked-up life he had someone that was worth caring about. He can admit to anyone that he is not an easy person to deal with, but he was willing to let Miguel show the way. He laid on his bed of dried palm leaves and thought long and hard about his future. He wondered if his days as an actor were over, if this place was to be his new home for the rest of his life.

“How can Miguel stand to even look at me? I’ve made his life miserable.” 

Ryan finally made up his mind and was going to apologize to Miguel tomorrow. He wasn’t upset anymore, not at Miguel, and more importantly not at himself. He was looking forward to seeing Miguel again. To see his handsome face, to welcome his soothing touch. Those sweet thoughts helped Ryan drift off to a restful sleep.

The next day sometime around noon, Miguel walked into the low tide to set up some new crab traps he made the day after the big fight with Ryan. Throwing the traps into the water he extended some of the handmade rope tied to the crates while walking backwards in the four foot water to the shore. He paid no attention the feeling of sea creatures swimming around his lower body until he felt a sharp pain like a consent stabbing of a knife to his calf.

He suddenly dropped the rope screaming. “Ooowwww fuck!”

He moved as fast as he could back to the beach from the water. He stumbled and fell face down into the sand and just as quickly with the force of his hands, pushed himself up to sit and examine his leg. A jellyfish had stung him and some of its tentacles were still attached. He pulled them off carefully trying to ignore the pain in his fingers from doing so. The pain was excruciating and his hands and leg already started to swell. He tried to stand up and walk but kept falling down. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. Miguel tried instead to crawl back to the shoreline. Miguel needed medical attention immediately but all he could do for the moment was soak his hands and leg into the saltwater of the sea. 

“Ryan.” he yelled, his voice sounding hoarse. “Ryan!... Ryan help… ow…Ryan!” his voice trailed off.

Yelling for Ryan wouldn’t do any good. Miguel was too far away for Ryan to hear. All he could think about was the pain. The poison was flowing throw his body rapidly. This looked to be the end for him. Miguel decided to just let go as he laid his body down on the sand praying for a quick death.

Ryan walked the trail towards the waterfall holding his water bucket in one hand while drinking his remaining coconut milk from breakfast in the other. Tossing the shell aside he hummed happily to his thoughts of making up with Miguel. Just as he approached the waterhole, Ryan noticed right away something was wrong. Everyday Miguel would make it a pattern to gather water when the sun was highest in the sky. It was noon now and he wasn’t here. His gut feeling told him something had happened. He dropped his bucket and ran to the location of Miguel’s camp. He hoped Miguel was okay. His instincts that Miguel was in trouble were right when his ears picked up the small sounds of the Latin man calling his name. With adrenaline flowing through his veins, Ryan ran faster than he ever ran following Miguel’s agonizing voice. Shoving large tropic foliage out of his way he spotted on the beach Miguel lying still on his back. Immediately Ryan was at his side.

“Miguel?”

Miguel slowly opened his eyes. He must be dead. Above him was Ryan who seemed to glow before him from the sun rays hitting his back. He looked like an angel. “Ryan?”

“Miguel. My God what happened?”

“I got stung by a box jellyfish.” Miguel said in a tiny voice.

Ryan took one look at Miguel’s leg then he noticed his hands. “Your hands?”

Miguel tried to look at his own hands but his vision was a blur. “There were tentacles attached to my leg. I had to remove them.”

Ryan instantly draped Miguel’s arm over his shoulders and lifted the smaller man up. “You think you can walk?” Ryan said softly.

“I think so.” Miguel replied in a dry rasp.

“You need first aid. I’m taking you back to the cave.”

And just like that, they were in the jungle headed back to the other side of the island to the cave. For Ryan it felt like hours leading Miguel back home. Miguel was walking as slow as molasses in January. He flinched when his leg came in contact with anything it touched. He couldn’t take it anymore and collapsed on the ground. Ryan quickly picked Miguel up and carried him in a firefighter’s carry the rest of the way. Ryan laid Miguel onto his own bed near the artificial window and rushed to find the first aid kit. He looked near the fire pit then near a corner where the weather worn luggage bags and buckets were stacked. Finally he found the kit next to Miguel’s old sleeping spot. He rummaged through the box for anything he could think of that would help to heal Miguel’s wounds.

“Maybe if I applied antibiotic ointment to the stings. No wait! Maybe I should wrap them up in gauze.” Ryan kept babbling to himself. “What do I do?” he looked at Miguel.

Miguel opened his eyes to Ryan. His vision was still blurry. “Tylenol.” he whispered.

“Will it cure you?” Ryan asked.

“For pain.” Miguel answered.

Ryan grabbed a bottled water, poured out two pills from the Tylenol bottle and sat down beside Miguel. He lifted Miguel’s head and gently inserted the pills into his mouth then the water. Miguel almost choked on the water as his body felt like it was shutting down. Ryan could hear his shallow breathing.

“Miguel? What do I do? Miguel?” he cried.

Miguel didn’t respond, his eyes were closed. Ryan started to panic. He grabbed Miguel’s muscle shirt with his fists and started to shake him.

“Miguel! Don’t you dare die on me you bastard. I’m not a nurse. Tell me what do I do? Let me help you!”

Miguel slowly opened his unfocused eyes and tried to speak. “You…need to apply…acetic..to th…” and then he passed out.

“Miguel? Miguel!?” Ryan shouted holding back tears. He took a hold of Miguel’s wrist to find a pulse. It was faint, but there. “What does that mean? Acetic?”

Ryan took one last look in the first aid kit. He found a bottle of solution with the words acetic acid on the label. He poured the whole bottle into a hollowed coconut shell to serve as a bowl, and then put every gauze from the first aid kit into the solution. Ryan then proceeded to wrap Miguel’s calf and hands with the acetic soaked gauzes. Miguel was burning up and his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Ryan applied a cold water cloth to his forehand.

“He must have a fever.” Ryan told himself and sat beside Miguel.

All he could do was wait and pray for him to wake up.

He stayed the entire day by Miguel’s side only leaving to fetch more water or to relieve his bladder. When nighttime fell, Ryan lit a fire and put a metal bucket full of water over the flames. He then tried to make some soup out of some leftover crab meat. Ryan wasn’t at all hungry but he wanted to have something made anyway in case Miguel woke up. He took the soup off the fire and set it aside to cool then walked back to sit by Miguel. Ryan took the cloth that laid on Miguel’s forehead and rewetted it. He ringed the remaining water out of the cloth and started to gently wipe Miguel’s face. Ryan stared at Miguel’s sweet face for the longest time and broke down, finally letting go of the tears he held onto for so long.

“Oh Miguel I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t pushed you away…” Ryan let his tears fall freely not at all feeling ashamed to cry. “Please don’t die, don’t leave me. You’re my friend and you’re the only one I’ve got.”

Miguel didn’t answer him. The soft sounds of his slow breathing were all that could be heard in the quiet cave. Ryan laid beside Miguel and cradled him to his chest. Ryan wiped his remaining tears away and tried to fall asleep.

He slowly started to open his eyes. The blurry images in front of him started to render clearer each time he blinked. His respirations increased. Miguel was awake and alive.

“Ryan?” Miguel said in a low voice.

Ryan stirred and shifted abit, finally waking up. He lifted his head from Miguel’s neck.

“Miguel?” Ryan raised his body half way facing him. “Oh thank God!”

“Ryan. I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that I was poisoned and almost died. I begged for God to let me die quickly and painlessly, but then an angel appeared before me and healed me.”

It was then Miguel suddenly realized that Ryan was spooned against him in bed in their cave home. Miguel had a confused look on his face then it dawned on him.

“It was you. You saved me. But …but how?”

“I heard you call my name. So I rushed right over and brought you back here. Oh Miguel, I was so worried.” Ryan cupped his hand to Miguel’s face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Miguel leaned into Ryan’s touch. “Does this mean you don’t hate me? You’re not mad at me anymore?” he breathed.

“Oh God Miguel, I never hated you. I’m the one who needs to apologize not you. You were right about me. I do push people away to avoid getting hurt, but I ended up hurting you.” Ryan raised himself up from the bed to sit facing Miguel. “Please forgive me? I’ve been such an asshole.”

Miguel looked into Ryan’s eyes then sat up cupping his bandaged hands to Ryan’s face. “I do forgive you.”

In that moment Ryan wrapped his arms around Miguel and hugged him tight. Miguel returned the embrace by holding on just as tightly. It felt so surreal. After months of conflict, ignorance and fighting, this is where they were supposed to be.

Chapter 5

Three days passed and Ryan tended to Miguel’s every need. He was so afraid if he left him alone even for a minute, Miguel wouldn’t fully recover. Miguel felt like he was being smothered but appreciated Ryan’s endeavors. It was nice having someone to spoil him. What was even better was the fact that Ryan still slept with Miguel in the same bed. Late at night Miguel would find himself waking up to just look at Ryan’s face and watch him sleep. He never had seen such a beautiful sight. His wounds started to heal and the swelling in his hands and calf went down, but his body still felt a little weak. Ryan insisted on bed rest. Miguel didn’t put up a fight. It was something he would have instructed if he were a nurse to a patient.

“You hungry?” Ryan asked Miguel as he started ladling soup. The same kind just like he made three nights ago.

“Starving.” Miguel answered.

Miguel was sitting up on Ryan’s bed, his back against the cavern wall. He could feel the coldness against his back for Miguel decided to go shirtless. He then proceeded at removing his gauze covered hands and leg.

“You did a great job giving me first aid. No nurse could have done better.” Miguel smiled, looking up a Ryan who was walking towards him with two coconut bowlfuls of soup.

“I don’t know about that.” Ryan chuckled handing him a bowl then sat down beside him. “You helped me out by telling me what was needed for your stings.”

“I barely remember. I don’t even remember you carrying me back to the cave.” Miguel said turning his head to face Ryan.

“You were pretty out of it.” Ryan said amused then became serious. “You could have died. If it hadn’t been for me…”

“Let’s not talk about it anymore ok?” Miguel interrupted. “We’ve both still here in the now and that’s all that matters.”

Ryan smiled and nodded. “Deal.”

Miguel took a drink from his coconut bowl then made a sour face almost gagging at the liquid running down his throat. “Oh fuck what is this stuff?” he coughed wiping his face.

“Crabmeat soup. Is it that bad?” Ryan asked.

“It’s not bad unless you count the sweat sock after taste.”

“Asshole.” Ryan laughed, playfully punching Miguel on the arm. Both men began laughing.  
Ryan opened his palm to Miguel to take his soup bowl away. “I’ll find us something else to eat.” He said taking the bowls and laying them down by the fire pit.

Miguel was sick of lying in bed so he started to stand up. Ryan turned around and quickly tried to stop him.

“Whoa, what are you doing young man? You need to stay in bed.”

Miguel stood up and faced him. “I’ve laid in bed for days. I wanna walk.”

“Miguel you’re not fully well. C’mon lie down.”

“No I feel fine. I need to move around.”

Miguel started walking past Ryan who was beside him on his right hand side. He made it about two to three steps until his knees shook. He almost fell to the ground if Ryan hadn’t caught him by the arms.

“You ok?” Ryan asked concerned.

“Yeah.” Miguel tightened his grip to Ryan’s own biceps, looking deeply into his hazel green eyes. “I’m fine.” he breathy whispered.

They looked into each other’s eyes for the longest time. Neither one of them knew who made the first move, but in that instant, they were kissing. It was unlike anything Ryan had ever felt before. So full of passion and tenderness. None of the women in his life ever kissed him like this. Even Shannon was very vanilla when it came to kissing. Miguel felt the same way. He never knew a kiss could be so sensual as he started to moan into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan licked Miguel’s upper lip with his tongue before drawing it into Miguel’s welcoming mouth. Miguel cupped Ryan’s face in his hands and mimicked Ryan’s actions by slipping his own tongue into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan responded by wrapping his arms around the smaller man and bringing a hand to cradle the back of Miguel’s head. Both men ignored the need for oxygen to fill their burning lungs. Ryan refused to break the spell that has cast upon them and Miguel didn’t put up any resistance. Miguel moved his hands down to Ryan’s chest aching to feel his warm skin. Ryan then finally pulled away from Miguel’s soft mouth. He cupped his hand to Miguel’s face looking at him with such need. Miguel almost didn’t look back; afraid Ryan would regret what they have done. Looking up at Ryan, he saw him smile and was that a hint of arousal?

“So what happens now?” Miguel whispered, his hands still pressed to Ryan’s chest.

“I don’t know, but we will do it together.” Ryan replied as he brought Miguel’s lips back to his own.

This time the kiss was more forceful, more erotic. Mouths still locked to each other, Miguel struggled to remove Ryan’s t-shirt. Getting the hint, Ryan quickly broke the kiss to pull his shirt off and just a quick reclaimed Miguel’s lips. Miguel slowly moved his hands all over Ryan’s pale skin feeling his nipples harden at the contact. He caressed them with his thumbs and Ryan hissed in pleasure at the new sensation. Ryan’s hands started to move down Miguel’s body from his head down to his ass. He firmly but gently gripped the round cheeks. Miguel gasped which made Ryan lightly chuckle. Ryan kissed Miguel one last time before lifted him up in a firefighters carry to his bed. Ryan laid Miguel down then straddled on top of the trembling Latin man.

“I told you, you need to stay in bed.” Ryan said seductive. The Irishman gave a smug smile that only made Miguel join in the playfulness. 

“Oh? And why is that exactly?” Miguel smiled amused, gripping his hands back on Ryan’s biceps from earlier.

“You’ll see. I’ve got plans for you baby.”Ryan teased, running his own hands along Miguel’s flank. His smile turned to a look of concern when he saw Miguel’s facial expression change to one deep in thought.

“I’ve never done this before. I…I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You mean have sex or be with a man?”

Miguel looked into Ryan’s eyes. They were so clear like looking into his soul. He quickly looked back down. “Be with a man. I mean… I don’t usually do… what I’m trying to say…”

“Hey.” Ryan lifted Miguel’s chin and tried to show him a look of understanding. “You think I’m the expert because I’m an actor?” he grinned trying to lighten the tension in the room.

Miguel started to laugh which made Ryan laugh just as hard. Finally he got serious and softy spoke.

“It’s ok to be nervous. This is all new to me, too. If you want to stop what we’re doing at any time, you just tell me ok?”

Miguel kissed Ryan hard before he had time to react. Ryan gave in to Miguel’s desire and wrapped his arms around him. Miguel moved his hands all over Ryan’s back both massaging and comforting him. Ryan lowered his mouth down Miguel’s neck tasting his skin. He worked his way farther down to Miguel’s collarbone causing him to arch his body towards Ryan’s eager touch. Ryan nibbled his way down to one of Miguel’s nipples which responded by growing hard to Ryan’s sinful tongue. He licked a trail to his other nipple making Miguel shiver to the exquisite torture. Ryan began working his hands down to Miguel’s jean shorts, opening the button fly and zipper slowly. Miguel helped him tug them down then wiggled his way out till he laid nude before him. Ryan proceeded at his own flannel cut-off shorts taking them off in one swift stroke. He positioned himself back on top of Miguel feeling their already hard cocks pressed against each other. Both men gasped at the foreign sensation and started rubbing against each other. Ryan reclaimed Miguel’s kiss swollen mouth and moved his hands all over his body. Ryan couldn’t get enough of feeling Miguel’s silky skin, his scent, the taste of his kisses, it was sending him over the edge and he loved every minute of it. Miguel couldn’t believe this was finally happening. A man who he thought hated him was on top of him wanting to make love to him, to share this new experience. It felt like he was dreaming.

“If this is a dream I’ll be damned to ever wanna wake up.” Miguel thought happily as he returned Ryan’s caresses by touching every inch of ivory skin he could reach.

Still Miguel wanted more. Just as his earlier tension melted away, Miguel gathered his courage and ran his hand down to Ryan’s erection which was already pearling drops of precome. Ryan lifted his head from Miguel’s chest and looked at where the man’s hand was then back at Miguel. The look of surprise quickly turned to one of pure lust as he put his own hand on top of Miguel’s, stroking both of their hands on his aching cock. Ryan throws his head back, his eyes close, mouth wide open at the feeling of having another hand other than his own rubbing him till he felt like he would explode. Miguel knew Ryan was so close to coming and slowed his movements. He kissed Ryan, distracting him enough to roll his body till he was on top of him. Miguel moved his mouth all over Ryan’s hot skin causing the taller man to quiver. He kissed and licked his way down to Ryan’s erection. Miguel ran his hands up to the dark nest of curls down to the shaft. He was about to take him into his mouth when Ryan tried to push him away.

“You don’t have to.” Ryan whispered harshly trying to come back from the brink.

“It’s ok, I want to.” Miguel whispered back.

He leaned in to give Ryan a long passionate kiss. After breaking the kiss, he went back down to Ryan’s cock and slowly started licking the head getting his first taste of Ryan. Miguel found that enjoyed his taste, salty and slightly bitter. He wanted more and continued his assault on Ryan’s cock by licking the slit till his mouth covered the head. Ryan hissed in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of Miguel’s warm mouth. He watched as Miguel took him deep. Miguel sucked then teased him by licking the crown then going back to sucking him whole. Miguel started to deep throat Ryan, causing him to thrust into his mouth. Ryan gently ran his hands into Miguel’s soft hair, his neck, and back. Miguel felt Ryan’s body tense up and quickened his movements.

“Oh god, Miguel, baby don’t stop…please don’t stop.”Ryan was almost hyperventilating now.

Miguel had to hold him down by the hips in order to continue. He sucked hard one last time and felt Ryan release, coming into his mouth. Miguel swallowed every drop Ryan had to give then licked what was left on the head. Ryan tried to catch his breath in order to speak.

“Fuck… That was incredible… You sure you’ve never done this before?” Ryan panted.

Miguel gave him a wolfish grin. “Pretty sure.” he teased, laying himself back down beside Ryan who also turned to his side to face Miguel.

Ryan ran his hand into Miguel’s hair to bring his mouth onto his tasting himself.  
Ryan moved his body on top of Miguel once again and continued kissing him. He looked down at the slight of Miguel’s tousled hair, flushed skin, and kiss swollen lips.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

Miguel blushed at the complement, a little terrified at Ryan’s words.

It only turned Ryan on even more and made him realize that Miguel hadn’t come yet. He worked his hand down to Miguel’s cock gently stroking the velvety skin.

“It’s your turn.” Ryan promised caressing Miguel’s awakening erection. Miguel started to breathe uneasy and quickly grabbed Ryan’s wrist holding his cock.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong…Ryan…”

“Yeah?”

“I want to feel you inside me. I…I want you to be my first.”

Ryan looked deeply into Miguel’s eyes. His heart ached. The honestly of Miguel’s words were almost too much to bear.

“You sure? We don’t have to go this far tonight.”

“I’ve never been more sure in my life.” Miguel lifted himself up so that they were sitting facing each other. He breathed into Ryan’s mouth. “Fuck me, Ryan, please? I need you so much.”

In that very moment, they kissed hard and fierce with such want and arousal engulfing them. Ryan broke the kiss and looked around for what he could use for lube.

“What are you doing?” Miguel asked puzzled.

“I’m looking for something to pass for lube. I don’t wanna hurt you. Do you think there’s anything left in that first aid kit?”

Miguel turned his head eyeing the direction of the first aid kit. “There’s some aloe vera gel that we used when you had a sunburn.”

“That will do.” Ryan smiled standing up, practically skipping toward the first aid box.

He grabs the bottle of gel then quickly returns to the bed positioning himself between Miguel’s spread legs. He kissed Miguel again before opening the bottle of gel. He applied a small amount to his fingers then sets the bottle aside returning his eager mouth to Miguel’s. He then rolls Miguel’s body back on top. As they kiss, Miguel felt Ryan’s hands working their way down his back on his spine and lower still to the crease of his ass.

“Ryan…please.” Miguel said with such longing. Ryan nodded and slowly pushed a hesitant finger inside Miguel’s hole. He waited for Miguel to relax to the invading digit then proceeded at fingering him.

“Oh fuck!” Miguel gasped.

“Does it hurt?”

“No. Keep going. It feels so good.”

Ryan grinned and continued his pleasing effort. Feeling more confident, he worked his finger deeper till he reached Miguel’s prostate, rubbing him and making him beg for more. Miguel was whimpering uncontrollably at the feeling almost at the edge of coming.

“Wait for me.” Ryan whispered, his voice going hoarse.

He slowly pulled his finger out and reversed their position so that he was now on top. He reached for the bottle of aloe gel one last time, dabbed a small amount onto his hand, and began to slick his cock. He lined himself to Miguel’s opened hole then looked into his brown eyes waiting for an answer. Miguel held on to Ryan’s shoulders then lowered them to his biceps trembling.

“Miguel. You’re shaking.”

“So are you.”

“You sure you still wanna do this? You sure you still want me?”

“After everything we have been through, you don’t even have to ask. I want you more than anything. I’m a little scared is all.”

“Don’t be scared. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“Always and forever.”

Ryan moved Miguel’s legs upon his shoulders and slowly started to push. Miguel cried out at the quick pain. Ryan froze, his cock almost all the way inside. Miguel’s heavy breathing slowed down, his tight passage easing around Ryan as he gave a nod to continue. Ryan almost panicked afraid he would hurt him again, but Miguel lifted his hips off the bed driving Ryan deeper into his body. He made a pleasurable sound which broke Ryan out of his daze. Ryan moved back and forth slowly fucking his new lover. He nearly passed out from the feeling and saw stars. Miguel felt so fucking good, his body welcomed Ryan’s cock by flexing his muscles around him. Miguel never knew sex with a man could be so hot. Each time Ryan hit his prostate, it would drive him crazy letting out moans and whimpers of endless pleasure. It gave a sense of great pride to Ryan being able to please Miguel like this. After all the pain and misery he afflicted on him this…This was his way of making up for all of it. Ryan brought Miguel’s legs down from his shoulders to his waist in an attempt to kiss him. Both men moved in a perfect rhythm, hungry mouths devouring each other, hands roaming every inch of skin. Miguel stroked his cock harder at the feeling of Ryan’s cock and kisses consuming him. Balancing himself with his hands, Ryan lined his body enough to take his right hand to replace Miguel’s pumping fist. Miguel let’s him take control and moved his hands to Ryan’s shoulders. Their foreheads touched, their panting heavy, grunting hard as both men were so close to the edge. Ryan’s left hand entwined Miguel’s right hand from his shoulder and brought them down to lay above Miguel’s head. His thrusts grew faster and harder and Miguel encouraged him on.

“Yesssss…Oh God Ryan…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

“Come for me Miguel. Say my name again…Fuck! So goodddd.”

Miguel could barely get any words out, but said his name in a sigh. “Ryan…Ryan,” he chanted over and over which drove Ryan mad.

Ryan thrusts inside him one last time then finally comes hard almost painfully so screaming Miguel’s name in his mouth. In only a matter of seconds Miguel released his own pleasure, moaning and screaming loud. Ryan quickly captured Miguel’s mouth in a sweet bruising kiss. Ryan’s body was still shuddering an orgasm as Miguel clinched his ass hard on his cock milking him dry. Ryan never had a chance to suck Miguel’s cock and curiosity got to him as looked at his hand that held Miguel’s slowly softening cock. He wondered how he tasted so he brought his come covered hand to his mouth. Ryan smiled and licked his lips enjoying the flavor of pure Miguel. He looked down at Miguel whose eyes were dark from lust and kissed him slowly and more passionately in before. Satisfied and exhausted, both men collapsed on the bed and Ryan laid on his side drawing Miguel into his arms. Miguel wrapped Ryan’s arms to his waist, his back against him and sighed in content. Neither one of them said a word, wanting to stay lost in their own little paradise. They both drifted off into the best sleep of their lives.

In the middle of the night, Miguel opened his eyes and turned his head, making sure Ryan was still snuggled closely against his body. Smiling, Miguel laid his head back down on Ryan’s arm.

“I love you,” he whispered very softly and fell back asleep.

Ryan opened his eyes slowly. He was still in a dreamy daze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard Miguel say?

 

Chapter 6

The next morning Ryan and Miguel woke feeling like they were on vacation and this was their honeymoon. They made love all morning then slept in, wasting the time away until late at night when they woke up to make love all over again. Twenty four hours felt like twenty four minutes but finally they decided to get out of bed and have a bite to eat. Their bodies were worn out and stomachs too empty to ignore the grumble. Neither one of them couldn’t help the smile that stayed glued to their faces it almost hurt. Life was so perfect this very moment. They were…happy. For the longest time both men finally knew what it was like to feel utter bliss. To have someone who deeply respected and cared for was something both men wanted to hold onto and never let go.

After breakfast, the two lovers started to get dressed. Ryan put his cut-off flannel shorts back on and gathered his binoculars and water bottle while Miguel was putting on a clean, blue sleeveless shirt with his denim shorts and picked up his pocket knife and his own water bottle. Ryan let Miguel walk ahead of him out of the cave entrance. He laughed at the thought of wanting to hold Miguel’s hand that very moment and walk beside him on the beach. They made their way to the shoreline just outside of the jungle. Miguel set his supplies under the shade of a coconut tree and turned to face Ryan.

“Guess its back to work then,” Miguel said not quite sure what his next move was.

“Yeah, looks like. We really do need to restock on food and water.” Ryan turned his head the direction of the sea then looked back to Miguel. “Hey, how about I set up the crab traps, while you scavenger for some fruit.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah we don’t wanna risk you getting stung again.”

“Ryan…”

“I know, I know, but you’re still healing and want you to be one hundred percent better, ok?”

Miguel sighed deeply then finally gave in. There was no use arguing with the man when he’s already made up his mind. “Ok.”

He placed his hands to Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan smiled and leaned in, giving Miguel a bone melting kiss. They stayed in lip lock for the longest time until Miguel finally broke away.

“I better get going otherwise I will never stop myself.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to.” Ryan teased. “I’ll see ya this afternoon.” He gave Miguel one last quick kiss before playfully pushing his face away.

Miguel chuckled. “See ya later.” He walked back to the coconut tree, picked up his supplies and headed into the jungle.

Ryan watched him leave, smiled and shook his head. He checked the traps that were immersed in the sea before dropping them back into the tide. No crabs for dinner yet so he decided he would go back to the cave later to fetch the fishing polls. Ryan picked up his binoculars to attempt his morning round of scanning the ocean. He started at his left then moved along looking at the right when he spotted that same looking red and white speck from days ago. He can see it more clearly now that it was closer. It was in the form of a yacht. Ryan lowered the binoculars, his eyes shine in astonishment, the boat has returned. He brought them back to his face to get a better look of who was on board the yacht. He saw what looked to be a group of men with their heads shaved. Some were taller, others more brawny. One in particular, who Ryan guessed was their leader, was having in argument with a short, scrawny man wearing thick glasses. The smile on Ryan’s face faded away when he saw the small man’s hands up in the air as if he were surrendering the spat. The leader quickly drew his gun and shot the man right in the head. The shaved-headed men then throw his lifeless body overboard.

“My God.” Ryan barely whispered in shock, lowering his binoculars. Unable to move for a moment he tried to find his voice.

“Miguel.” He pulled himself together and tried again to scream for his companion. “Miguel!” Ryan started running quickly into the jungle, never looking back.

He first headed toward the falls, but Miguel’s not there; then he ran back to Miguel’s previous campsite, still he was nowhere to be seen. Ryan was panicking, running his hands through his hair trying to think. He screamed Miguel’s name again and ran back into the jungle to the location of the islands highest peak. He finally spotted Miguel cutting down a bushel of bananas from its tree.

“Miguel!” Ryan ran to him and quickly grabbed his hand, causing Miguel to drop the bananas.

“We have to go hide now!”

“Ryan, what on earth?...”

“I’ll explain later. Hurry!”

Confused, Miguel goes with Ryan. Ryan took Miguel back to the cave in hopes that it would be a safe location. Miguel freed his hand from Ryan’s grip.

“Ryan, What the hell is going on?”

“Remember that boat I spotted a few days ago? Well it’s back.”

Miguel smiled. “Well why didn’t you say so. C’mon, let’s light the flair.”

“NO!” Ryan cried, stopping him.

“Why not?”

“Because I saw a guy get shot right in the head. Then these men threw him into the water. I think they maybe pirates and that ship isn’t really theirs.”

“No shit!” Miguel exhaled deeply then looked out the artificial cavern window. “Did they see us?”

Ryan stood beside him, looking outward as well. “I don’t know, but we gotta do something and fast.”

Miguel placed the palms of his hands onto the cavern wall and lowered his head. He looked back out the window and pondered an idea. “There’s gotta be a call radio on that ship right?”Miguel said, facing Ryan.

“I suppose so. What are you thinking?”

“That yacht isn’t too far from this island. I’m thinking we can swim to it, sneak on board, and use the radio to call for help.”

Ryan cocked him an eyeball trying to absorb what was suggested. “Are you insane? Did you not hear what say earlier? They whacked a guy.”

Miguel placed his hands on Ryan’s shoulders trying to get him to grip on to the plan. “Exactly. Ryan, we don’t have any weapons. We’ve got to get on that ship.”

“Alright, but let’s be quick about it.”

Ryan goes outside first only to be shocked to see several large angry men looking down at him.

“Fuck! They spotted us.” he said, behind his breath, as he tried to get away from their grasp.

Ryan punched one in the face, and then tried to kick another. One of the men grabbed Ryan by the arms and forced them behind his back. Miguel was also fighting them off only to be hit hard on the shoulder blade and knocked down to his knees. He saw one of the skin headed men punching Ryan hard in the gut.

“Ryan!” Miguel called to him before he’s knocked out in the head with a blunt object causing everything to go black.

***

Miguel opened his eyes only to wake up sitting in a chair gagged and with his arms tied behind his back in a dark room. Beside him sat Ryan who was also tied up and gagged, but still unconscious. Inside there were two men with guns standing in a cold gray room keeping a watchful eye and a man with dark close cropped hair and piercing black eyes sitting beside a table. In his hands were Miguel’s Swiss army knife and a stone he was using to sharpen the blade. He also had a gun, but with a silencer right beside him on the table. Never taken his eyes off Miguel, he gave him a vicious look. Miguel noticed the men’s tattoos. They each had one the shape of a swastika somewhere on their bodies. Aryans. The door opened and a bald man stepped inside. The men right away stood alert waiting for orders. Miguel instantly knew he was their leader. The man was large with alabaster skin and icy, cold blue eyes that looked like if they stared at a person for long, their flesh would melt right off. The tall, black-eyed man stood up and approached the leader. They started talking and Miguel tried to make out what they were saying.

“Vern, you think Zabitz ratted us out and told these fuckers our location?” the dark haired man asked.

The bald man started lighting a cigarette in his mouth. He deeply inhaled. “I don’t know, but I don’t like this, not one fucking bit. They know something, I can feel it.”

The one called Vern started walking towards Ryan. He took one look at Miguel then back to Ryan and slapped him on the face, waking him up. Ryan quickly came to, shaking his head and tried to speak through the gag.

“Who do you work for?” Vern sneered, removing Ryan’s gag. Ryan coughed hard and tried to speak but nothing came out.

“Zabitz sent you here didn’t he? That asshole was trying to play me and steal what’s rightfully mine.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Ryan finally spoke. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. We don’t know anyone named Zabitz. Our plane crashed weeks ago. We got stranded here and have been trying to get rescued ever since.”

“Liar!” The dark one yelled, and slapped Ryan hard in the face. Vern pushed the angry man back slowly.

“Easy there James.” Vern approached Miguel then lifted his chin. “Perhaps your fuck boy here will corporate with us. He’s a mighty fine looking piece of ass, don’t you agree boys?” The Aryans started to laugh.

“Don’t touch him!” Ryan spat.

“Shut up!” James slapped him again, causing his jaw to throb in pain. “You speak when we tell you to speak.”

Vern proceeded to remove Miguel’s gag. “Your butt buddy here thinks were stupid, but you don’t do you?” He leaned closer into Miguel’s space. “Zabitz paid you to find us and kill us so he can have all the gold for himself. Am I right?”

“What gold?” Miguel asked, trying to hold back his anger.

“Don’t play stupid with me, boy. Everyone knows about Governor Devlin and his rare ancient Japanese coin collection. Devlin was going to donated it to some shitty museum in Japan for political gain. His jet plane crash landed in the pacific about a year ago taking him and all aboard down. They never found his plane until I paid Zabitz to help me look for it. He claims that this exact spot is its location. Right below us somewhere is my treasure.”

Miguel looked at the Nazi and showed no sign of fear. “Yeah, I remember the governor. I heard about what happened to him on the news.”

“This really is a bad area for planes,” Ryan added, not giving a damn that he was told to be quiet. James quickly punched him in the gut then shoved the gag back into his mouth.

“I warned you, didn’t I?”

“Enough!” Vern yelled.

Suddenly the door opened and one of members of the brotherhood stepped inside. “Sir, we found it!”

Vern stands up straight, his eyes widening. “Well don’t just stand there, you fool! Get down there and bring up my gold!”

The man left quickly and followed pursuit, giving orders for the other men to gather their scuba gear.

“What should we do with these two?” James asked, ready for the kill.

“They’re useless. After the job is done, we’ll kill em.” Vern smirked, leaving the captured men alone with James.

Vern then ordered the guards from inside of the room to secure the outside door.  
Throughout the whole incident, Miguel attempted at removing his hands from the ropes binding his wrists behind his chair. He was almost free when James stood in front of him palming his cock through his jeans.

“Since we’re gonna be in here awhile, let’s pass the time by you servicing me. Suck my dick.”

“I don’t think so.” Miguel hissed.

James leaned down to him, almost nose to nose with both of his hands on the chair armrests. “You’ve made a very big mistake.”

“No, you have. You should have tied my legs up, too.”

And then Miguel kneed James hard into the groin. He fell down fast and hard, screaming in pain, holding his crotch. Miguel quickly stood up and pulled the ropes off his hands. Before James had time to reach for his gun, Miguel grabbed the chair he was sitting on and whacked James in the face knocking the man out. The guards hurry into the room and Miguel reached for James’s gun from the table. He pulled the trigger, shooting one of the men right in the chest, the other in the neck. After the men were down, Miguel fished for his Swiss army knife James had stolen, from the man’s back pocket. Then he leaped up and got behind Ryan’s chair cutting his bonds off and removing his gag.

“Damn, Miguel. I didn’t know you had it in you,” Ryan said in amazement.

“I’m full of surprises,” Miguel replied, flashing him a quick grin. “C’mon.”

Miguel stepped out the doorway slowly with the gun in his hand. Making sure the coast was clear; he gave Ryan the signal to move. They creeped through a hallway looking for a way out. Miguel wanted to reach the bridge of the boat in order to use the call radio so they headed toward the outside deck. They stepped outside to see the Aryans busy lifting crates heavy with Devlin’s lost gold from the ocean on board the yacht. They quickly ducked down to hide behind some wooden boxes.

“Now what?” Ryan whispered.

“The bridge is up the stairs. We need to pass those fuckers in order to get up there.” Miguel opened the barrel of his gun. He had only three bullets left. “Fuck, I don’t have enough bullets.” he said in frustration, looking back at the Aryan’s. “There’s too many of them. Even if you had a gun, we won’t have enough ammo.”

Ryan looked around the ship. Behind him, he saw a door with the words “engine room” written in it.

“I may have a solution. I did this in a movie once. One of us goes down to the engine room and smashes the cooler tank of the boiler. The pressure will cause the ship to explode.”

“That just might work.” Miguel grinned. “But first let’s find you a gun.”

They quietly stepped up close to the stairs of the bridge. The two men put their backs to a wall hearing someone coming. As the footsteps came closer toward them, Miguel quickly stepped out and shot a man right in the forehead bringing him down to his death. He quickly grabbed the gun from the lifeless man’s hand and handed it to Ryan. Shots were suddenly fired at them and Miguel and Ryan quickly fired back, running up the stairs trying not to get hit. Miguel kicked the door open, knocking a man out. He’s out of bullets so Miguel started throwing punches at a man from the control panel. Ryan had his back by shooting whoever was trying to come inside the bridge. Ryan then slammed the door shut and turned around to Miguel. An Aryan was on top of Miguel choking the life out of him. In a flash, Ryan is on the Aryan, punching the man in the face, knocking him out cold. He didn’t want to waste any bullets so instead; Ryan tied and gagged the man. Miguel gently rubbed his throat, gasping large breaths of air.

“You alright?” Ryan asked concerned, placing his hand to Miguel’s back.

“I’m fine. Hurry go to the engine, I’ll call for help.”

“Got it.”

Ryan sped out the door back downstairs to the location of the engine room while Miguel found the radio and called for someone to help. He got a transmission from a ship a few miles from them. Miguel spotted a map by the control panel and gave their exact location.  
Meanwhile, Ryan was shooting at the Aryans from the main deck. They fired back without hesitation, forcing Ryan to dodge bullets. He hid behind a wall for cover then turned to fire back. He fired a few shots in the air, distracting the men as he quickly opened the door of the engine room. He ran down the stairs to see the yachts large engines. He walked farther to the end of the engines and found the boiler. Ryan scanned the area and saw a stack of metal bars nearby and picked one up. Just when he was about to swing the bar to aim for the cooling tank, he gets hit hard in the head causing him to fall. It was Vern. He followed him downstairs. 

“You think you can get away with this. Huh, you fucker?” Vern gloated, kicking Ryan in the stomach.

Ryan rolled his body away and got back on his feet. He grabbed the metal rod again and started striking at Vern. Vern picked up a metal rod of his own from the stack and swung it right back. The two men kept swinging at each other hitting metal against metal. Ryan was quick, but he couldn’t swing at Vern for much longer. He tried to aim for Vern’s leg, but Vern whacked him hard in the left arm, causing it to break. Ryan fell to the ground again, screaming in pain, holding his injured arm. Vern continued his assaults, kicking all over Ryan’s body. Vern then took the medal rod in his hands and raised it over his head.

“You think you can take my gold and blow us all away? Think again, you Mick!”

Just as Vern was about the smash Ryan’s face in he quickly froze and dropped to the floor dead. Ryan looked over Vern’s body then looked up. Miguel was standing a few feet away. He threw his Swiss army knife right into the Nazi fuckers back. Miguel quickly crouched down by Ryan’s side helping him up.

“You’re hurt,” Miguel said, concerned.

“I’ll be alright.” Ryan replied, as he stood up with determination. “Let’s finish this.”

Miguel grabbed the metal bar from Vern’s hands then looked to Ryan for where on the boiler to hit. Ryan nodded to an area and Miguel started smashing the cooling tank. Moving his uninjured arm, Ryan grabbed hold of his own metal rod and started hitting the gauge dials. Air pressure escaped the boiler making strong whistling noises and Miguel and Ryan hurry back up the stairs to the deck as quickly as possible. James spotted them running out of the engine room and ordered the rest of the Aryans to shot them. Miguel started shooting back with his reloaded gun. Bringing them down, Miguel lead Ryan to a motorized raft he found behind the yacht. Furious, James ran after them shooting his gun. The two companions ducked their heads and ran even faster to the raft. Miguel fired his last bullet at James, hitting him right in the kneecap. He fell face down on the deck and tried to fire back, but it was too late. He ran out of bullets, too. Miguel helped Ryan step down into the raft and pulled the string of the motor starting it up. He steered the raft quickly away from the yacht when all of the sudden, a huge explosion erupted. The yacht was blown away and what was left of it sank into the dark depths of the ocean. Miguel and Ryan observe the fireworks display before them, then turned to look at each other. There were no words needed so Miguel kept steering the raft far away from the yacht wreckage and leaving behind their island home for good.

The small motor of the raft ran out of gas about 30 minutes later and all they could do was wait. Ryan laid his head on Miguel’s lap still holding his broken arm. Miguel gently ran his hand through Ryan’s reddish hair; his other hand was on his shoulder. Miguel murmured comforting words into his ear assuring him that help would come. Both men closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep. An hour passed and a blasting sound of a horn startled the men awake. Looking up, Ryan and Miguel see a large cargo ship before their eyes. Miguel lifted himself to his knees and started waving his arms in the air.

“Hey! Down here!” he yelled. A man from the ship tossed down a rope ladder to them. 

Miguel climbed up with speed but Ryan was having difficulty with his broken arm, so the crewmen pulled the rope up with Ryan holding on. Ryan and Miguel were happy to find out that the ship they boarded was an import/export ship on its way to Honolulu. They received Miguel’s distress call for help. Finally they were going home.

Chapter 7

Days later, they made it to Hawaii with nothing but greetings from people they didn’t know and the press asking endless questions. Miguel stayed behind to explain everything that had happened to them while Ryan was taking to the local hospital for his injuries. Miguel told the authorities what details he could remember the night of the plane crash. He also explained about the Aryans and the location of Devlin’s sunken gold. He finally got a break from all the chaos to rush to the hospital to see Ryan. He was shown to Ryan’s room and stepped inside to see him laying in a hospital bed with his arm in a cast. Ending a conversation with a reporter, he saw Miguel in the background and grinned.

“Hey.”

Miguel walked closer to Ryan, grinning back. “Hey. How are you feeling?”

Ryan sat up on his bed. “Can’t complain.” he shrugged. “The people are friendly, the foods not too bad. It’s almost like staying at a resort.”

Miguel snorted in amusement. “Right. Did you ever get a hold of your family?”

“Yeah, they’re on the next flight over here to see me as we speak. You should have heard my mom on the phone. She was crying all hysterically happy.”

“I’m so glad. How’s the arm?” Miguel asked looking at Ryan’s cast.

Ryan also took a glance at his plastered arm. “A clean break, but the doctor says my days of being my own stunt man are over.” Ryan answered, sounding sad.

“Oh Ryan, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok. It doesn’t mean I still can’t be an actor,” Ryan said. He decided to lighten the mood by changing the subject. “So did ya tell the Feds about the crash, the gold, and Vern?”

“All of the above. There’s still an ongoing investigation about what happened on our plane to make the engines blow up like that. They think it might have something to do with mislabeled fuel, but definitely not a terrorist attack. Oh and I gave the Feds the coordinates to the shipwrecked yacht. They found Devlin’s gold and I’m happy to say that it’s on its way to Japan as intended to collect dust in some museum.”

“Thank fucking God. I hope to never see that gold again for as long as I live.” Ryan smirked and Miguel started laughing.

“Amen to that.”

After their laughter died down, Miguel looked at Ryan with wonder at a question that was weighing heavily on his mind.

“Ryan. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

 

He pulled up a chair and sat facing Ryan, placing his hand on the bed.

“What we had on that island, was it real or just two people trying to find comfort in each other?”

Miguel then lowered his head almost afraid to know the answer. Ryan placed his right hand on top of Miguel’s, entwining them together.

“No. It was real.” He said huskily.

Miguel looked up and smiled. Ryan smiled back. Just as they were about to both lean in for a kiss, someone stepped into the room and they quickly broke apart.

“Ryan! Oh there you are! I’m so happy to see you safe.” It was Shannon.

“Shannon! You’re here! You came all this way from New York to see me?” Ryan asked, in shock.

“Of course I came. Baby I missed you.” She was at Ryan’s side and hugged him hard making it difficult for him to breathe.

Miguel quickly stood up out of the way, the blood drained from his face. He almost forgot all about the fact that Ryan was already taken and his heart started to break, shattering into a million pieces.  
Ryan saw the look on his face and pushed Shannon off gently.

“Miguel, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Shannon McCullough. Shannon, this is Miguel Alvarez, the man who saved my life.”

Miguel tentatively reached out to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Thank you so much for bringing my fiancé back home to me.”

“It was no trouble at all ma’am. Listen Ryan, I gotta go. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”  
Miguel was ready to run out of there. He didn’t want Ryan to see the pain on his face.

“Wait Miguel, don’t go. Please stay.” Ryan pleated.

Miguel could barely look him in the eyes. “No I have to. Dino’s waiting for me downstairs and my flight home leaves in an hour. I’ll see ya.”

Fighting tears, he fled the room and out of Ryan’s life. Ryan filtered the noise of Shannon’s voice going on about their wedding plans and prayed for Miguel to return. He felt small and angry with himself. Here Miguel was pouring his heart out. Miguel was the only man who ever gave a damn about him, who really could see through his exterior and he hurts him yet again in the worst way possible. He looked at the door and waited for Miguel to return. He waited still.

***

4 years later…

Finishing his morning jog through central park, Ryan stopped at a newspaper stand to buy the morning paper. He had his day full with movie rehearsals and party invitations to RSVP. Last year he won an Oscar for best actor in a dramatic movie. He tended to stay away from the dramatic roles, but he took a leap of faith and agreed to star in it. All his hard work finally paid off. He was now an A-list celebrity. Ryan should be happy, but he wasn’t. His life was missing something and that something was Miguel. Life felt so empty without him. He wondered if Miguel was happy, if he finished nursing school. As much as he hated the thought, he also wondered if he had found someone else. If Miguel ever got married and decided to have a family of his own. Ryan stepped into his brownstone apartment home and headed for the kitchen. He sat at the breakfast nook and waited for the maid to pour him a cup of coffee. Thanking her, he looked out the window blowing on the hot liquid from his mug and took a sip. He then set the coffee down on the table and unfolded his newspaper. He turned to page three then opened his mouth like a fish. The headlines read: Recent top of his class college graduate accepts nurse managing job at local hospital. It was Miguel! He was now working in a hospital just outside of Manhattan. He had to see it for himself. In a flash, Ryan hurried to shower and dress. He called his assistant to clear his schedule and headed downstairs outside flagging down a cab.

It was about a 30 minute drive to the hospital, but the city traffic took the cab driver longer to get there. Once inside, Ryan asked the receptionist which floor Miguel was on. He took the elevator to the 7th floor. He stepped off and walked down the long hallway. He paused to see before him Miguel dressed in scrubs with a white overcoat, stethoscope around his neck, and clipboard in his hand. He was busy talking to another nurse giving instructions on a patient. Ryan’s eyes shone at the sight. Miguel’s wish had come true. He really did make it through school and was a nurse just like his mother. Ryan’s grin slowly subsided when he saw Miguel talking and laughing at a conversation going on with his fellow co-workers. Miguel looked so happy.

“This was a mistake. I shouldn’t be here.”

Just as Ryan was about to leave, Miguel turned his head and spotted him. He smiled bright and excused himself from the other nurses.

“Ryan? Is that you?”

Ryan gave him a small smile back feeling very awkward. “Uh...yeah. Hi Miguel.”

Miguel greeted him with a big hug. “It’s so good to see you. How are you?”

“I’m good.” Breaking away from the hug, Ryan tried his best not to fidget.

Miguel looked at him in wonder. “I am surprised to see you. How did you know where I worked?”

“It was in this morning’s paper.”

“Oh how silly of me.” Miguel replied dumbstruck. “Hey, my break is in five minutes, do you have time to talk for awhile?”

“Um sure. Where at?”

“There’s a small garden area up on the roof. Will you meet me there?”

“Yeah. See ya in abit.”

So Ryan headed back to the elevator going up the top floor to the roof. On the roof was a small garden of potted plants and flowers with a few benches scattered around. In the corner were some picnic tables that looked to be the staff’s break area. He walked toward the railing of the roof looked outward from the edge of the balcony taken in the view of the city. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see Miguel walking to the railing. Miguel stood beside Ryan also taking an eyeful of the beautiful view.

“So, how are things?” Miguel asked, looking at Ryan.

“Pretty good.” Ryan answered, looking back. “Work is good, family is great. We’re a lot closer now than before. It’s still taking me some time to adjust to it.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, really I am. I’ve seen some of your new movies and your Oscar win on T.V. Congratulations!” Miguel beamed, patted him on the back. Ryan felt the heat of Miguel’s hand which sent an electrical tingle throughout his body.

“Thanks. How are you liking your new job?”

“I love it! Everyone has been so nice. The chairman of the board says he’s been getting great feedback from my co-workers. I guess I’m doing very well as a manager.”

“I just knew you make it as a nurse. There was never any doubt in my mind.” Ryan grinned. “So um…Are you married? Have any kids?”

Miguel’s face almost cringed at the question so he just raised an eyebrow. “No, I’m not married. No kids either. I’ve been too busy with school and now work.”

“I hear ya.”

“Oh? So you and Shannon…”

“I couldn’t marry Shannon.”

“How come?”

Ryan was about to answer when the hospital intercom announced for Miguel to return to the 7th floor.

“Oh, I’ve got to go. It was nice seeing you again Ryan.” Miguel walked to the doors leading back to the elevator and turned his head back to Ryan. “If you’re ever up this way again, please stop by. Maybe we can meet up for lunch.” he said and started walking again.

“I love you.” Ryan almost shouted.

Miguel suddenly stopped and slowly turned his head. His ears must be deceiving him. He turned his body around looking at Ryan with wide open eyes full of emotion.

“That’s why I couldn’t marry Shannon. I’m in love with you. I always have been. I’m not afraid anymore.”

In an instant, Miguel quickly ran to Ryan, giving him a long passionate kiss. They kissed like they’ve never kissed before, not giving a damn if someone walked by. Miguel wrapped his arms tightly around Ryan refusing to let go. Ryan held on just as tightly before breaking away for air.

“So what happens now?” Ryan asked echoing the same question Miguel asked that special night in the cave.

“I don’t know, but we will do it together.” Miguel uttered the same answer Ryan gave him.

They stayed locked into the embrace. Neither one of them believed in true happiness till now. They have been through so much in their lives before and after they met. The road before them would be a difficult journey and people in their lives won’t open up right away to their newfound love. The reality of life would intrude on them again, but together they could conquer anything.

 

The End


End file.
